Le Crepuscule des Dieux
by Xatem
Summary: Après KHII. Chacun d'eux trois devra faire face à ses choix et à leur conséquence, face à face, côte à côte. Déchiré entre les sentiments et la raison, il leur faudra pourtant choisir leur camp. Non Yaoi, T voire M. Faut me lire huhu !


_**Avant propos**_

Bonjour, avant toute chose, je tiens à dire à toutes les personnes qui n'ont pas fait Kh2 et qui ont peur d'être spoiler de ne pas lire la fanfic qui suit. En effet, elle reprend et débute à la fin de Kingdom Hearts II et je n'ai pas envie de vous gâcher le jeu. Ceci dit, vous êtes désormais prévenu et je tiens sincèrement à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de plaintes à ce sujet, comme je l'ai dit, vous êtes prévenu des risques de spoil alors prenez vos responsabilités quant à la suite.

Bien, c'est dit xD, bon bah salut tout le monde donc, voilà ma nouvelle fanfic (encore une !) Kingdom Hearts : Le Crépuscule des dieux. Dans ses grandes lignes, cette fic reprend les grandes idées de « L'éveil d'une génération » que certains de vous connaissent peut-être. Vous me direz, pourquoi ne pas continuer « L'éveil d'une génération » ? Parce que Kh2 est sorti, et que grâce à ce jeu, je peux aller encore plus loin, creuser bien plus profondément qu'en me basant sur un Kh2 hypothétique. Sincèrement je préférais ne pas avoir à tout refaire, mais bon xD quant on aime écrire, on ne compte pas :-p.

Entrons dans le vif du sujet donc. Le Crépuscule des Dieux c'est quoi ?

Kh : LCDD (ca va plus vite :-p) c'est la suite plus ou moins direct de Kh2 selon une interprétation personnelle toujours, ce qu'il y aura d'écrit ne le prenez pas pour argent comptant hein xD. Je préviens tout de suite aussi, en plus des nombreux spoil, il y aura des théories tout à fait farfelues évoquées au cours du récit, j'assume parfaitement toutes les conneries que j'écrirai xD.

Vous remarquerez, bons fans de KH que vous êtes, qu'il y aura aussi des incohérences avec ce qui a été dit dans les 3 jeux, certaines sont faites exprès, d'autre non, signalez les moi au cas ou…

Tiens en parlant des incohérences en voilà deux (enfin une seule selon moi) :

- Tout d'abord la fic reprend KHII… mais seulement jusqu'au premier combat contre Xemnas, je ne tiens absolument pas compte de ce qu'il se passe derrière le Kingdom Hearts sûrement parce que je trouve ses combats absurdes xD(le combat contre Xemnas Episode I : Xemnas le chevalier du zodiaque, Xemnas Episode II :Xemnas et son dragon très moche ainsi que Xemnas épisode III : Xemnas et Zebros, les jumeaux zèbres comprendront ce qui ont fait le jeu xD) Ainsi, notre cher Supérieur meurt au premier combat contre notre héros et…Riku bien sûr. Si vous ne vous y retrouvez pas, imaginer les choses comme ça.

Ansem le sage meurt, Riku reprend son apparence, Sora et son équipe montent les étages qui les séparent de Xemnas (on parle beaucoup de lui quand même depuis le début de cette note : xD) Une fois arrivé, Xem, on va l'appeler comme ça, ne défit pas seulement Sora, mais aussi Riku, s'ensuit le combat sur la place principale de Illusiopolis Ce nom me fait mal au cœur, dans la fic ce lieu sera évoqué en tant que « Monde qui n'a jamais existé » je préfère. Nos héros se retrouvent sur la plage, la fin du jeu tout ça, ils rentrent sur l'île du destin reçoivent et basta.

Pour la deuxième incohérence, elle sort tout droit de Kh : CoM, en effet, dans chain of memories, on rencontre une réplique de Riku, son double crée par Vexen. Il disparaît à la fin du jeu comme par magie, certains me diront qu'il est mort, moi je pense qu'il est simplement parti, donc il est toujours vivant et dans la fic il est vivant. Pour la petite histoire, ds Kh : CoM ca n'est pour moi, pas dis clairement qu'il a casqué, et si c'est le cas, bah on a qu'a dire que c'est un autre double xD y'en a bien qui pense que Zexion est vivant donc je ne vois pas pourquoi Riku Replica serait mort

Si vous lisez, je vous serais reconnaissante de laisser un petit (ou grand si vous voulez, moi ca me fait toujours plaisir xD) commentaire, bon ou mauvais, mais construit s'il vous plaît. Essayez d'étoffer plutôt qu'un « c'est bien » ou « c'est nul » mais pour les « C'est super super super ultra bien, Nobody je t'aime, je suis fan de toi » vous pouvez toujours laisser xD

Je crois que c'est tout pour le moment donc… bonne lecture et je suis répondrais à toutes questions (sauf les personnelles :-p) ou précision que vous poserez ou aurez besoin xD

_**Introduction :**_

Un homme marchait lentement dans les rues de ce monde presque totalement détruit par le porteur de la Keyblade et ses amis. L'homme portait la tenue de l'organisation, était-ce simplement possible que l'un de ses fous soient vivants ? Où était-ce tout simplement comme Riku et le Roi quelqu'un qui oscillait entre la lumière et les ténèbres ?

Xemnas avait perdu, Xemnas était au bord de la mort, Xemnas… Il sourit sous son capuchon, ce pantin lui avait énormément servi, bien plus qu'il ne l'espérait, bien plus qu'il ne l'en aurait cru capable… Il était temps de lui donner ce qu'il désirait le plus en ce moment, la mort… L'homme arriva finalement devant le Supérieur de l'organisation agonisant, son corps partait en fumée, alors qu'il regardait, indifférent, ce monde qui n'existait pas, son royaume s'effondrer. Il ne devait pas s'en rendre compte, mais son œil droit pleurait, pas l'une de ses larmes humaines, non, celle là était dorée… Finalement le Supérieur tourna légèrement la tête, son corps devait le brûler atrocement mais toujours aucun signe de faiblesse…

« Comment vas-tu mon cher ami ? » Demanda poliment l'homme de sa voix grave

« Mal… je crois, vous êtes là pour mettre fin à mes jours n'est ce pas ? »

« Effectivement… Une dernière volonté peut-être ? »

« Vous aviez vraiment l'intention de tenir votre promesse si je … si j'avais réussi ? » Questionna le Supérieur, la voix tremblante, c'était la fin, il le savait, mais il n'arrivait pas à se résigner, tout ça pour… mourir ?

« Je n'en sais rien, ca m'aurait déçu que Sora perde, très déçu… je t'aurais peut-être tué finalement. » Expliqua l'homme en s'agenouillant prés du corps

« Je vois…Alors… je n'avais aucun moyen de… Je n'ai pas à regretter cette vie que je n'ai pas vécu, allez y, je suis prêt »

L'homme soupira et leva la main, des éclairs se formèrent sur sa main et une épée rougeoyante laser apparut. Il allait frapper quant une main gantée noire l'arrêta, au dernier moment… Un autre homme bien plus petit que les deux autres, habillé en manteau ébène, était apparu.

« Tiens, tiens, que fais-tu aussi toi ? » Demanda celui qui allait tuer le Supérieur

« Ne le tue pas, il va venir avec moi » Déclara le second, d'une voix jeune, ca devait être un adolescent

« Vraiment ? Après tout le mal qu'il a fait, toi, tu vas le sauver ? »

« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de services, rend moi celui-ci »

Le premier homme ria gaiement, ainsi il voulait le sauver ? Peu importe, Xemnas n'était plus rien… Même si entre les mains de ce gamin là, n'importe quoi ou qui deviendrait une arme redoutable capable de briser l'univers en deux.

« Bien, Xemnas… tu es libre de toute tes obligations… envers moi bien sûr. Je te laisse la vie sauve car tu m'as été très utile, tâche d'en profiter. »

Et sur ses mots, il tendit la main, une énergie sombre en sortit, rejoignant l'homme. En même temps, le corps du Supérieur arrêta de se décomposer et se régénéra. L'homme aux cheveux gris se leva, laborieusement, ses muscles lui répondaient très mal. Une fois debout, il retomba bien vite, ses jambes refusant de le porter, l'adolescent lui prêta son épaule, et le Supérieur s'effondra dessus.

« Une place au Treizième Ordre ne t'intéresse toujours pas je présume. » Dit l'homme à l'adolescent.

« J'ai autre chose à faire malheureusement. J'y réfléchirai la prochaine fois, Supérieur » Répondit le jeune homme en aidant Xemnas à s'asseoir prés de lui ».

« Je vois… Alors Riku, je te souhaite une très bonne journée. »

Puis l'homme explosa de rire, et ouvrit un couloir des ténèbres, avant de disparaître il déclara :

« Sora, si tu savais… La destruction de cette fausse organisation n'est que le début, tout ne fait que commencer, ne me déçoit pas ! »

Puis sur ses mots, il partit, et le monde de l'ancien XIIIe Ordre cessa d'exister, la planète implosant littéralement, emportant les dernières traces d'une gigantesque manipulation…

« Pourquoi m'aides…tu ? Les êtres de lumière comme toi…ceux de pures blancheurs, sont effrayés par mes ténèbres envoûtantes… alors pourquoi ? » Demanda Xemnas en regardant celui que l'on avait appelé Riku. Ils se trouvaient tout deux dans une espace entièrement noire, l'ancien emplacement du « monde qui n'a jamais existé » désormais détruit

« Les ténèbres ne m'effraie pas, je n'ai pas fait ça pour t'aider ou te sauver. Tu es pathétique, tu as servi comme un bon chien le Supérieur, tu as monté une Organisation XIII de toute pièce afin de couvrir le véritable Treizième Ordre mais j'ai une dette envers toi. Tu as éveillé Sora, tu lui as montré la voie, une voie confuse, mais je suis certain qu'il trouvera sa lumière, de plus, j'estime que Diz doit être vengé. Tu vas disparaître Xemnas, je vais détruire une bonne fois pour toute ton organisation en te tuant »

Avant que l'ex Supérieur ne puisse dire quelque chose, l'adolescent ôta sa capuche, dévoilant le visage de l'ami d'enfance de Sora ! Il avait de longs cheveux argentés, arrivant jusqu'à ses omoplates, ses yeux étaient masqués par un bandana. Puis il leva sa main jusqu'à ses épaules en pliant le coude, une lumière aveugla Xemnas. Quant il pu voir, au dessus de la main de Riku flottait un cœur, un cœur dégageant une force égale à celle de Sora…

« A Qui… » Commença l'homme aux cheveux gris de plus en plus troublé

« Meurs Xemnas ! » S'écria Riku en envoyant le cœur vers l'homme qu'il avait sauvé quelque minute plus tôt

L'ex Supérieur n'esquiva pas, il ne pouvait le faire, son corps appelait ce cœur à lui, comme si… comme si il était à lui… Il se sentit partir, alors qu'une nouvelle conscience prenait vie en lui. Finalement, ses deux âmes fusionnèrent au lieu de se confronter, une troisième vint s'ajouter alors. Et une fois que ce fut fini, la tenue de l'organisation tomba au pied de Xemnas. Il portait en dessous une veste noire entrouverte, un pantalon et des bottes de mêmes couleurs. Ses yeux étaient devenus azurs. Il tremblait, Xemnas tremblait ! Riku voyait dans ses yeux de la faiblesse, de l'incompréhension, de la honte…

« Bienvenu parmi les vivants…Xehanort »

Sora émergea doucement, ca faisait deux mois qu'ils étaient rentrés, tous les trois. Le Roi, Donald et Dingo étaient restés deux trois jours puis ils étaient retournés vers leur planète d'origine, en promettant aux trois amis de revenir souvent. En attendant, le maître de la Keyblade n'était pas déçu de rester un peu seul avec son amie d'enfance et… et Kira. Quelle histoire ça encore !

Peu après leur combat contre ce fou de Xemnas, Sora et Riku étaient arrivés sur une plage. Grâce au lien fort entre Kairi et le Keybladeur, une porte s'était ouverte, ramenant les deux jeunes hommes à Destiny Island. Finalement, ils avaient retrouvés tous leurs amis mais… Il restait une dernière intrigue à défaire. Peu de temps après le départ du roi, ils avaient reçu une lettre de celui-ci, une lettre plutôt inquiétante:

« Sora, Kairi, Riku, mes chers amis

J'ai fait une découverte plutôt impressionnante et inquiétante il y a quelque jour

Voulant visiter une dernière fois ce monde ou nous avons combattu l'organisation

J'ai prit un vaisseau gummi et je me suis dirigé là-bas

Quelle a été ma surprise quand j'ai découvert ce que j'y ai découvert

Il n'y avait plus rien, le monde s'était effondré

Et un nouveau trou noir est apparu à la place

J'ai voyagé en l'empruntant, et j'ai vu sur une planète nommé Kirin, un membre de l'organisation ! De la véritable organisation ! Celle que nous avons détruite était un leurre selon l'homme que j'ai vu.

Je crois que la guerre ne fait que commencer même si cet homme m'a affirmé qu'il ne nous voulait aucun mal

Sora, ils ne peuvent venir dans notre monde, mais ca ne saurait tarder,

Sois sur tes gardes, et prend soin de toi…

Ton ami, le Roi Mickey »

Une note était ajoutée en bas de page, une syntaxe différente de celle du roi :

« Sois patient Sora, je reviendrai »

Sora et Kairi s'étaient regardés, qu'est ce que ca signifiait ? Quant à Riku… Il s'était détourné, ses deux amis d'enfance l'avaient alors observé à son tour… Il tremblait, enfin il sanglotait plutôt. La jeune fille, prévenante vint à côté de lui et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas et si c'était lié à la lettre. Le jeune répondit que oui, c'était lié… Puis s'étant assit et calmé, il avait dit alors :

« Je…Cette…Cette note sur la lettre, cette écriture c'est celle de… de votre ami… celle de Riku, du véritable Riku… »

« Quoi !? Mais c'est toi le véritable Riku… » Avait alors crié Sora

« Non Sora non… Tu ne te rappelles plus de moi et c'est pour ça que tu m'as confondu avec…l'original, nous nous sommes déjà rencontré par le passé… dans le manoir Oblivion… C'est… là-bas que j'ai été crée pour te duper, je suis une réplique du vraie, mais … je ne suis qu'un double… Avant que vous me jugiez tous les deux, je suis ici parce que Riku m'a demandé de venir… Après ton aventure au manoir j'ai… je suis allé m'installé sur une planète lointaine… Et un jour, ton ami est venu me voir… Il m'a demandé de t'aider… car lui ne pouvait le faire…Et je… je voulais protéger Naminé de toute mes forces car je n'ai pas oublié… alors j'ai accepté de t'aider, parce que si j'étais avec toi, je savais que je la retrouverai un jour… Je t'ai observé alors… de loin… me faisant passer pour Riku… J'ai alors compris pourquoi l'original s'était adressé à moi… Il savait que je protégerais celui qui a choisit de protéger tout le monde… C'est ce que j'ai fait, corps et âme… Mais je n'ai pas trouvé la force de te dire que… je n'étais qu'un double… un double qui ne possède même pas de cœur… Je suis désolé… » Ajouta-t-il en murmurant presque

Sora était effondré intérieurement, pourquoi Riku n'était-il pas revenu ? Alors cette histoire ne s'arrêterait donc jamais ? Mais ca n'était pas la faute de ce … faux Riku ? Il n'avait fait que rendre service, alors c'était son ami… Quoi qu'il puisse être au fond de lui, ses actes avaient été plus que louables

« Tu as un cœur… Sinon tu ne m'aurais pas aidé, tu n'aurais pas protégé Kairi, et tu ne serais pas là… Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu as bien fait de venir… » Déclara le maître de la Keyblade, en se tournant avec un doux sourire aux lèvres et en posant sa main sur son épaule

« C'est vrai, Riku ou pas, ce que tu as fait pour nous, rien ne t'y forçait, donc tu es notre ami quoi que tu en dises. Et sèche ses larmes qui n'ont aucune raison de couler » Rajouta Kairi en posant sa main sur son autre épaule

Il les avait regardé tous les deux, et séché ses larmes avant de les serrer fort contre lui et de murmurer un « Merci »… Evidemment il ne savait pas ou se trouvait son original. La seule chose que Sora avait pu apprendre, c'était le nom de ce double, un nom différent de Riku, « Kira ». Mais le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains s'était résigné, il n'irait pas chercher son ami d'enfance cette fois, il resterait avec Kairi à l'attendre, de toute façon, il réapparaîtra bien un jour, et ce jour là, Sora lui botterait les fesses pour ne pas être rentré plus tôt… Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait…

Il faisait presque nuit quand le porteur de la Keyblade décida de rentrer chez lui… Sa mère lui avait manqué durant son voyage, sa douce maman… C'était une femme très belle du nom de Rachel, de longs cheveux châtains, des yeux verts, et un doux sourire constant aux lèvres. Elle avait eut vent des exploits de son fils, et loin de s'en offusquer, elle l'avait félicité. Sora ne connaissait pas son père, il était parti avant sa naissance, on racontait de lui qu'il était un homme fort et courageux mais surtout qu'il était doté de puissants pouvoirs magiques. Secrètement le jeune homme avait toujours rêvé de le croiser dans l'un de ses voyages, juste pour voir à quoi il ressemblait...

« Un jeune homme comme toi ne devrait pas rester seul le soir. On ne sait jamais qui ont peu croiser la nuit, n'est ce pas Sora ? » Déclara alors une voix grave venant de derrière lui

L'adolescent fit un mouvement brusque pour se retourner, c'était quoi cette émanation maléfique ? Il ouvrit grand les yeux quand il découvrit, adossé à un arbre, les bras croisé, un homme portant le manteau noir de l'organisation, encapuchonné bien sûr…

« Qui êtes vous ? » Demanda Sora

« Allons, allons, ce ne sont pas des manières jeune homme, on ne s'adresse pas aux personnes plus âgé que toi sur ce ton. D'autant que je me disais que je pouvais peut-être t'aider… »

« Qui êtes vous !? » Répéta le maître de la Keyblade en détachant tous les mots. Cet homme était dangereux, il pouvait le sentir malgré la séparation

« Tu n'es vraiment pas très drôle mon garçon. Je suis… quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas, ca te suffit ? » Fit l'homme au manteau noir en s'approchant de Sora

« Qu'est ce qu… » Commença Sora en reculant, il ne voulait pas que cette étrange personne soit à porté d'attaque

« Oublie ça, je ne te veux rien pour le moment si ce n'est discuter, je me demandais seulement à quoi ressemblait le garçon qui avait mis à mal Xemnas. C'est plutôt pas mal, je m'attendais à pire que ça jeune homme. J'espère que tu te remets bien de tes batailles. Kairi va bien aussi, j'espère ? Pauvre petite, elle a vécu tant de drames… Et une longue année à t'attendre en plus. Et Riku… est ce qu'il…est toujours aussi original ? »

Sora rigola légèrement, il voulait jouer sur les mots ? Très bien…

« Ma maman m'a toujours dit de ne pas parler aux inconnus, alors si ca ne vous dérange pas, je vais rentrer chez moi. » Puis le maître de la Keyblade se leva, marcha un peu et passa à côté de l'homme, étrangement, il ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher… Mais avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Sora était de retour à son point de départ.

« Allons mon garçon, on ne part pas sans dire au revoir. Mais tu as gagné, je m'appelle Mythrim, je suis le Supérieur de l'Organisation XIII, la vraie, pas celle que tu as combattu celle-ci je la manipulais par le biais de Xemnas, je voulais simplement te tester. Je suis brun, j'ai les yeux bleus, un peu plus de trente sept ans maintenant. J'ai deux fils. J'aime énormément les gens combatifs, le pouvoir aussi, mes deux garçons bien sûr et ma femme. Je n'aime pas les gens qui se soumettent, ceux qui fouinent trop dans des affaires qui ne les regardent pas, ainsi que tout ceux qui veulent du mal à mes fils et ses abrutis de non existant qui se prennent au sérieux. Est ce que ca te va comme ça ? » Demanda le dénommé Mythrim

« Euh…vous allez enlever votre capuche si je vous le demande ? » Fit Sora, déconcerté par l'attitude de cet homme

« S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir… »

Et il ôta effectivement sa capuche, dévoilant un visage magnifique, un visage étrangement familier à Sora… Il avait des cheveux mi-longs, d'un noir profond, envoûtant… Ses yeux bleus, semblables à ceux du maître de la Keyblade semblaient tous voir, tout percevoir dans les moindres détails. Il avait un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres, il ne voulait vraiment pas de mal à Sora alors ? Néanmoins le jeune homme resta sur ses gardes, prêt à appeler sa Keyblade n'importe quand.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu te méfie, je veux juste discuter tu sais ? Et si je voulais te tuer… tu serais déjà mort » Son visage devint tout d'un coup sérieux, ses deux yeux bleus étaient désormais jaunes, son sourire était maléfique, tout ce qui se dégageait de cette homme était purement maléfique…Sora trembla et regarda effaré et véritablement effrayé le Supérieur de l'Organisation, deux faces pour une même pièce… le bien qui cache un mal absolu… Il comprit alors qu'il était à la merci de cet homme, en un coup, il pouvait le balayer… Puis le visage de Mythrim reprit un air gentil, ses yeux redevenus bleu, et son sourire charmant.

« Bon, je reviendrais que tu seras en de meilleurs dispositions, ne t'en fait pas Sora, je ne te tuerais pas… enfin pas si tu restes bien gentiment ici, j'ai déjà assez de soucis avec Riku… »

« Vous savez où est Riku ? » Le coupa subitement le jeune homme

« Oh… si je le savais mes problèmes seraient réglés, mais il va bien ne t'inquiète pas, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu… Il a refusé une place dans mon Treizième Ordre et il a sauvé un pauvre petit chiot esseulé que j'allais tuer… Riku a bon cœur tu sais ? » Expliqua-t-il en se grattant le menton

« Je voulais vous demander… Pourquoi vous avez mis une fausse Organisation à mes trousses ? C'est vous qui avez monté toute cette histoire !? Pourquoi ? »

« Pour tuer le temps j'imagine, je voulais que tu t'amuses un peu et Xehanort était la personne parfait pour que tu t'occupes. Mais je dois t'avouer que j'étais intrigué, pourquoi la Keyblade a-t-elle choisit quelqu'un comme toi alors que ton si précieux Riku possède un cœur crée pour la manipuler ? Et puis, je voulais savoir si tu étais une menace pour moi… »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors la réponse est non, et tu as bien de la chance, sinon tu serais mort, mort depuis longtemps. Bien, cet entretien touche à sa fin, j'ai été ravi de te rencontrer maître de la Keyblade Platina. Nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir bien sûr, alors je vais te laisser un petit quelque chose avant de partir… »

Et sur ses mots, un couloir des ténèbres apparu, mais Mythrim n'y entra pas. Il tendit la main vers l'adolescent et une énergie dorée entoura Sora, elle partit de son corps vers la main de Mythrim, de l'autre côté de l'île, dans une chambre qui se trouvait être celle de Kairi, le même phénomène se produisit avec le corps de la jeune fille. Les deux auréoles d'or entrèrent en résonance, et une immense lumière, semblable à un soleil illumina le monde de l'île du destin en entier. Lorsqu'elle se dissipa, juste à côté de Sora, il y avait deux corps endormi ou dans le coma… le premier était celui d'un garçon blond, portant des habits blancs et noirs, c'était … Roxas ! Quant au deuxième corps, c'était celui d'une jeune fille de quatorze ans environ, elle était blond et portait une robe blanche… Naminé…

« Mais qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? » Cria le maître de la Keyblade en allant prés de la jeune femme d'abord puis du garçon pour voir s'ils étaient vivants

« J'ai… libéré leur cœur prisonnier du tien et de ta jeune amie, ne te demande pas pourquoi ils ont un cœur alors que ce sont des Simili, ca serait bien long à t'expliquer. A la prochaine mon garçon, prend soin de toi »

Le Supérieur marcha à reculons et entra dans le couloir des ténèbres qui se referma sur lui.

Sora se tourna vers les deux corps… Mais quels genres de pouvoir ce Mythrim possédait-il encore ?

Ca faisait une semaine, une longue semaine à attendre patiemment, en s'inquiétant, difficilement, une semaine… C'était le temps qu'il avait fallu à Roxas et Naminé pour s'éveiller de leur coma. Sa mère, Kira, Kairi et lui-même avait veillé sur les deux Simili. Difficile d'expliquer à sa mère comment il s'était retrouvé avec deux corps sur les bras, mais elle ne lui avait étrangement pas posé plus de questions que ça. Il n'allait tout de même pas s'en plaindre mais bon… Que dire de la situation maintenant ? Ils étaient passé de deux à la maison à trois plus sa mère. Naminé et Kairi ne se quittaient plus, mais en attendant il devait héberger Kira, de toute façon Riku vivait chez lui vu que ses parents étaient morts il y a longtemps, et Roxas… Ah lala celui là, Sora n'aurait jamais imaginé son Simili comme il était, relativement calme la plupart du temps, il était d'une gentillesse exemplaire mais ne souriait pas beaucoup. Il n'y avait que Naminé qui le dégelait un peu, elle allumait une flamme de tendresse dans ses yeux bleus, ca n'avait échappait à personne et puis ils étaient d'une certaine façon liés. Kira voyait ça d'un trèéés mauvais œil et c'était peu dire. Le maître de la Keyblade était un peu le témoin des scènes entre Riku, lui et Kairi avant… Quant ils étaient tous les deux amoureux de la rousse. Il sourit stupidement, et Kira ne manqua pas de lui faire la remarque, il tenait de Riku, ca se voyait, en pensant à sa jeunesse. Puis les cinq adolescents rentrèrent dans leurs maisons respectives, tandis que la nuit avançait…

Par ailleurs le retour de Roxas et Naminé et l'intervention de ce type étrange, Mythrim l'avaient décidé. Il ne pouvait pas rester sur l'île du destin, d'autant que le treizième ordre recherchait Riku d'après ce qu'il avait comprit, il fallait qu'il le retrouve avant eux, qu'il lui parle, juste un tout petit peu, il aviserait ensuite. Kairi allait crier, sa mère lui en voudrait, d'autant qu'il leur avait juré à toutes les deux qu'il resterait avec elles mais son cœur lui dictait de partir maintenant, sinon il n'en aurait plus le courage. Il regarda la lettre qu'il avait dans la main, la posa sur la table et se dirigea vers le vaisseau gummi qu'on lui avait laissé pour voyager… Il était encore temps de reculer, mais pourtant…

« Tu t'en vas ? » Demanda la voix de Roxas alors qu'il allait grimper dans le vaisseau

« Il faut que je retrouve… »

« Je sais » Intervint son double « Mais es-tu sûr que ca en vaille le coup ? Je veux dire, il t'a dit qu'il reviendrait, peut être pour que tu n'ailles pas le chercher. »

« Il m'a aidé alors… je dois l'aider aussi ! » S'exclama Sora en se retournant brusquement

« Je sais, je sais. Fais comme tu veux, mais si Kairi ne te parle plus jamais, ne dis pas que je ne t'aurais pas prévenu… » Fit son cadet, puisque c'est ce qu'il était en théorie.

« Peuh, de toute façon tu as aussi l'intention de partir si je ne me trompe pas ? »

« Oui, mais moi ce ne sont pas pour les mêmes raisons que toi… Je suis doué d'un cœur, d'un véritable cœur à moi, même s'il me semble que je n'en ai jamais était dépourvu, alors je vais voir un peu du pays. Et Naminé m'accompagne si tu vois ce que je veux dire » Dit Roxas en baillant

« Mon voyage sera dangereux alors… »

« Le mien ne sera pas de tout repos non plus, je n'ai aucune arme pour me défendre et pour la défendre elle. Tu te voile la face Sora, tu ne veux pas partir avec Kairi parce que tu as peur de ce que tu ressens pour elle, comme tu as peur de rester ici avec elle enfin… »

« Tais toi, tu n'as aucune leçon à me donner, au revoir, merci » Intervint Sora, coupant court à cette discussion qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

« Trouillard » Fit Roxas en se retournant et en rentrant de ce qui était devenu sa maison en l'espace d'une semaine

Le maître de la Keyblade resta devant le vaisseau… Mais comment il pouvait en savoir autant sur lui ? Jusqu'à ses doutes les plus profonds… Bon d'accord, c'était son double, bon d'accord il avait vu et vécu à l'intérieur de son cœur, mais c'était une raison pour qu'il en sache autant ? Sora, lui, était incapable de dire quel était le plat préféré de Roxas alors de la à le connaître… Il jeta ses affaires dans le vaisseau et avant qu'il ne monte, deux bras l'agrippèrent et l'enlacèrent, une tête se posant sur son dos…

« Ne pars pas. Je t'en supplie Sora, reste ici » Supplia Kairi

« Roxas je te hais » Déclara-t-il « Kairi, il faut que je ramène Riku »

« Non ! Il a dit qu'il reviendra, et nous devons croire en lui » Murmura son amie en se serrant encore plus à lui. Au moins, il était sur que Roxas avait raison, il devait mettre de la distance entre lui et cette fille avant que… avant que quoi d'ailleurs ? Non, il ne partait pas pour mettre de la distance, mais pour trouver leur ami…ami qui créerait une séparation entre eux deux inévitablement… Rah ! Saleté de double blondinet ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait raison à ce point ?

« C'est… ce que mon cœur me dicte… Je ne peux lui désobéir, sinon je… ne pourrais plus vivre »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois t'éloigner ? » Sanglota la jeune fille

Il se retourna, et la prit dans ses bras, c'était la dernière fois avant bien longtemps. Elle avait renforcé sa décision. Il prit son visage entre les mains, et doucement, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, il attendait ce moment depuis longtemps déjà, mais c'était un baiser d'adieu, un douloureux baiser…

« Je reviendrai, je te le jure, je reviendrai Kairi, et je ne partirais plus cette fois » Lui susurra-t-il. Il leva les yeux, et ses lèvres formèrent une phrase à l'intention de la personne qui les observait sans qu'aucuns sons ne viennent « Protège-là » Puis il se retourna, grimpa dans le vaisseau, et décolla alors que Kairi était effondrée dans les bras de Kira…

A suivre…

Note de fin de Chapitre : Whouhou ! C'était long xD La plus longue intro de ma carrière de meilleure fanfikeuse de la terre entière :-p. Je plaisante, je plaisante bien sûr, bon bah voilà, c'est la fin du début xD ou le début de la fin pour vos petits neurones. Que dire, que dire ? Ah oui, le double de Riku s'appelle Kira (si vous n'aviez pas compris) si je l'ai nommé comme ça c'est pour éviter les confusions et non pour dénaturer l'œuvre (oui KH est une œuvre xD) de base. Bon je vois les fans purs et durs qui vont crier à l'incohérence, c'est pas la peine, je suis au courant que c'est le vrai Riku rentre sur Destiny Island xD mais ça me plait pas comme fin :-p et une fanfic ça sert à adapter (se trouve des raisons) nah :-p

Allez à la prochaine mes p'tits loups, et n'oubliez pas les commentaires, critiques, lettres d'amours, contrats sur ma tête xD

Les 2 minutes des personnages :

Sora : Alors ça y es, ça l'a reprit ?!

Riku : Malheureusement…

Ryu : Vous plaignez pas, ça aurait pu être pire

Kairi : J'ai embrassé Sora rêveuse

Mythrim : Et moi je suis enfin intervenu rêveur

Roxas : Ouais… On va se taper ses deux là durant tout le reste de l'aventure donc ?

Ryu : Bah qu'est ce que tu veux hein ?

Roxas : Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que je veux ?

Ryu : Dis toujours…

Roxas : Tuer Diz TT Il est méchant ce type, il m'a enfermé dans Sora, j'étais tranquille moi avant…

Ryu : J'ai été très triste moi aussi, t'inquiètes pas, on trouvera un moyen de le ressusciter le vieux pour que tu le tues

Roxas : Ca me fait chaud au cœur d'entendre ça…

Ryu : Très drôle… Tu sais que tu viens de faire la blague la plus nulle de tous les temps devant pleins de lecteurs (enfin j'espère…)

Roxas : Ca me brise le cœur ce que tu me dis là

Ryu : Nan mais tu vas pas continuer comme ça hein ! Et puis tiens, avant que t'en rajoute, le titre du prochain chapitre sera « Cœurs d'or »


End file.
